HangMan
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: In all good POTS books you have Keladry Of Mindelan, Nealen Of Queenscove and of course Joren Of Stomemountain. But what would happen if Keladry didn't exsist? COME ON PEOPLE!!!! IT'S GOT JOREN IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Change Of Ways

(a/n I love this fic. I worship the cloud it floats on. I don't know what possessed me to write this but, it looks to me what I have wrote so far. I am gonna enjoy writing it, no worries there. This one includes a lot of Joren because he is such a, a hmmmmmm *goes dreamy eyed.*)  
  
More detailed summary: Joren wasn't very nice in page and squire years nothing but a bully really. He beat people up paraded around the palace like he owned the place, which he didn't. But something changed when he did his ordeal; he became, quieter for a start, and much, much, nicer and he seemed to mean it. Stopped talking to his old group of friends and began talking to a new group. He became particularly good friends with Nealen Of Queenscove. Now I bet your all asking, where's Keladry Of Mindelan. I would reply who the hell is Keladry Of Mindelan? She doesn't exist.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people. Da-xia Nariko and punkpixie87 because she's gonna be my beta, yay!!  
  
  
  
  
  
HangMan  
  
  
  
Change Of Ways  
  
  
  
Joren sat cockily in the chamber room in the white robes he had been given. It was the day of his ordeal and he wasn't the least bit nervous. He should have been. You see rather than your usual ordeal, which takes a lot out of a knight, Joren was in for a big surprise. Personally if I had been him, I would have run for the hills.  
  
He'd had his warnings. From the chamber, if he didn't change his ways there'd be trouble. Death. But when you had been as cocky as Joren had, it was hard to change your ways to please some, some hunk of stone.  
  
Someone touched his shoulder, startling him out of thought. He jumped. It was Sir Paxton.  
  
"Joren." He said quietly. "It is time. You must remember you must not make a sound between now and until you have walked out of the chamber." Joren nodded. He glanced around the priests had gathered. The chamber door stood open. It led into blackness. It led a different path to each man, or woman (a/n OF COURSE!) who entered. Joren walked in without a second thought to what it might lead to.  
  
The door clanged shut behind him.  
  
The beginning of a very long night had started.  
  
He looked around there was nothing but darkness. Oh this was scary, Joren thought a smug grin on his face. Suddenly the room around him flared into light. (a/n This ** will substitute for italics as they won't work.)  
  
  
  
(Joren's POV)  
  
  
  
*I looked around and frowned this was Stonemountain, but what was I doing here? I walked about. There was the village where the commoners lived. There was my home. All of a sudden a bright flash blinded my vision for minute I blinked a couple of times and my vision cleared.  
  
Stonemountain was burning. The village was burning. Without thinking I ran towards my home. My family were all laid out. Dead. All of their throats had been cut. There was somebody standing over them. There murder.  
  
It was, it was, me? I wasn't mourning or even looking slightly upset. This version of me was laughing. Hysterically, almost. Suddenly the other me whirled to look at me. I took an unconscious step back. He laughed some more.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked smirking. "Don't you like we've become?"  
  
  
  
Another flash.  
  
I was in the training courts lying on the floor. I was kicked.  
  
"You're filth Stonemountain."  
  
"You don't deserve to live."  
  
"We should kill you now."  
  
"I'm surprised the chamber let you out alive. Gods only know you don't deserve it." Another kick. Another me. I could see him in the crowd. I scrambled to my feet and backed away from the crowd as quickly as I could.  
  
He pointed at me and said, "Come on lets get him!" I turned and ran. Then I was in the chamber again. Breathing hard.  
  
"Joren Of Stonemountain." The voice thundered in my mind. I almost collapsed from the force. "Change your ways. You have had many a warning and you ignored them all. This is the last one we will give. If you do not change, you will not live."*  
  
(Back too normal, not from anyone's point of views)  
  
  
  
Joren couldn't see a thing. Even though it was pitch black he could feel the darkness creeping in on him, smothering him. The last thing he remembered was the light. Then the darkness.  
  
When the chamber door opened it opened on to Joren Of Stonemountain's barely breathing body.  
  
  
  
(a/n Be happy for me people I've been published in a newspaper!!! One of my stories my work!! I'm on a high!!) 


	2. Feeling Sorry

(a/n I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I had to go over to the dark side to pick up a few things. Then I got stuck on the way back, it was difficult but now I've sort of found the light. If you have no idea what I'm talking about read my damn journal. I will try to update more. I love you guys, sorry!)  
HangMan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Feeling Sorry  
Joren awoke a week later. When he opened his eyes all he could see was the inside of the dark chamber, his family lying dead on the floor and the taunting voices. The chamber. Memory came back in a rush. Change your ways, it had said, this is your last warning. Joren shuddered involuntarily, as much as he hated to admit it, he had been scared in that chamber.  
  
He'd never been scared before. Not even in battle. It was a new experience for him. Well actually scared would be putting it lightly, he had been terrified. It had been a good experience for him though. Now he knew what it was like to be the one who was weak. What it was like to be pushed to the ground and told he didn't deserve to live. It was like he'd done to the pages.  
  
And now he thought about it. It made him feel sick, what he had done.  
  
It suddenly hit him. He was feeling sorry for them.  
  
What on earth was wrong with him?  
  
He was still seeing the pictures in his eyes so he shut them again. This did nothing to block them out. He heard a quite voice.  
  
"I think he is starting to wake." Joren opened his eyes again and the images had vanished he was looking at the Baird. Queenscove's father. "Good your awake. I was starting to worry. It's been a week."  
  
"A week?" Joren rasped, but because his throat was so sore after he said that he immediately doubled over coughing.  
  
"Neal get him some water." The Baird commanded. Neal soon came back with a glass of water. The Baird passed him it. "Drink." He said. After he had drunk enough to make his throat feel better, he asked again.  
  
"A week? I've been unconscious a week? What happened?"  
  
"That is what we would like to know."  
  
Neal piped up. "When the chamber opened you were just lying there. Everybody thought you were dead." But nobody would have cared. Joren added silently. "You've been in here ever since." He added. Joren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You still get to be knighted though." Neal drawled.  
  
Joren normally would have been excited but he didn't have the energy. A week of not eating can do that to a person. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do I still get to be knighted? I don't really think I deserve it?"  
  
"The chamber didn't kill you Joren. You didn't make a sound. You still get to be knighted."  
  
Maybe I should turn over a new leaf Joren mused. The though made him laugh a little. Me? Be nice? I think not. Besides who am I supposed to be friends with? They all hate me. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He heard a soft click of the door. The Baird had gone out of the room.  
  
"You know while we were al waiting for you to come out of the ordeal room we got our purses stolen." Joren snorted lifting his head up to look at Neal. "I don't think they've caught the little urchin yet."  
  
"So you lost a couple of nobles. Big deal. I bet she spent them on something far more important than you ever would."  
  
"Going soft on us Joren?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the squire. "No."  
  
"Nice to know. Imagine how worried I'd be if you lost your sense of evilness."  
  
"I get it from my father."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
Were they having a conversation? Not shouting or fighting but talking. I should punch him, Joren thought nastily, just to get him back. New leaf Joren! Where the hell is the new leaf? The little voice at the back of his head said hysterically. Mithros, Joren thought, I can't even be nice for a day, let alone for an hour.  
  
(Da da! Finished chapter! Aren't you pleased? *reviewers shake heads* Umm.sorry? Honestly I am really sorry. Can you do me a favour? Please? You don't have to, but could you see if you can? Check out Cyber Fairy? She's got two stories at the moment. One's called Healing Hands (that's Tamora Pierce) and Messed Up (Baldurs Gate 2 and Tamora Pierce crossover.) They're very good stoires please review them She'll love then for ever.) 


End file.
